


代糖餐

by mockingcat



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingcat/pseuds/mockingcat
Summary: 他看见玻璃罩上积攒的尘土，飞虫撞在光上，缓缓飘落至楼下的人行道。他不知道自己可以做些什么
Relationships: Randolph Carter/Nyarlathotep
Kudos: 17





	代糖餐

这时卡特抬头望向窗外，面前是颗明晃晃的球形路灯，初夏的飞虫正频频撞击玻璃罩。流着汗的脑袋上顶着头灯下闪着水光的乱发，赤身的男人探出窗外，看向街对面暗沉的一拍拍窗户，今天不会有解暑的雨，接下来一星期也不会有。他看见玻璃罩上积攒的尘土，飞虫撞在光上，缓缓飘落至楼下的人行道。他不知道自己可以做些什么。  
缩回身子后卡特拉下了百叶窗。坐在枕头上，烟盒与火柴都在数步外的矮柜上，一掌之外，另一个人正背对着他。他什么也做不了。这时安静地无法分辨时间流逝，似乎在一个世纪后，他小心地越过床边这一团肉。  
奈亚拉托提普不会睡觉，那只是扯下眼皮后一段假死，不会做梦，也起不到休憩的作用。他从铁架床下钻了出来，这时穿上了内裤，袜子肯定是在餐桌下。回头望一眼侧卧在皱巴巴床垫上的一团肉，人形侧躺着，在如此闷热中没有一丝汗水，甚至省去了呼吸。  
像只负鼠，在煤球堆里滚过的负鼠。  
他踏在落着飞虫尸骸的地砖上，街上安静极了。这个男人走在指向东方的人行道上，将会在在凌晨三时左右掉头，那时他仍不会感觉困意。  
伦道夫·卡特在一个月前租下这套临街二层的公寓，足够偏僻，并有着一群冷淡到仿若不存在的邻居。公寓楼下是电影院，往西走五分钟便是公交车站台。这再好不过了。头三个星期城里的春天还留着个尾巴，他叼着烟，腋下夹着一两本书，压低帽檐躲在波士顿市区的嘈杂人群中，直到气温攀到不适合戴帽子的地步。他是在一家酒吧中遇见奈亚拉托提普，当天他们就做了爱。之后这位熟人就在公寓里住了下来。  
熟人——或者朋友，卡特不确定是否该把奈亚拉托提普放在朋友的位置上。正常人不会把熟人留在公寓里，朋友的话大抵最多忍受三天便尝试逐客。怎么可能是朋友，但祂在这里居住了一个星期。  
这便是他在探身出窗口试图迎接不存在的解暑雨水时的所思所想。他不知道自己该做什么，该如何继续当下的生活。诚然当耳中有着枕边人耳语的呼气时他是欢喜的，但一瞅见毫无生命体征的肉侧躺在床沿时，胃底又莫名升起股不可名状的反胃感。可若在回到公寓后见不到那张脸……  
我会在无声尖叫中逃到时空的另一端。卡特想着。或许称呼其为“他”就够了。他确实想看见这张脸，感受寄居在这漂亮肉体中的神灵在触手可及的位置，所以会说服自己尽量逃离。他想刺入这团发着光的肉，却无法抑制狂吻神的小腹、神的膝盖、神的脚尖的欲望，会在皮肤上留下痕迹的狂吻，吻到神明发出嘲弄的疯笑。  
他还有数十亿年的时间用来思考这问题，并且是一直被这问题困扰。  
所以当他天亮之前回到那间僻静公寓时，这位熟人正抓着打湿了的沐浴海绵躺在浴缸里，装模作样地朝着同居者打着哈欠时。伦道夫·卡特只是走进了厨房。过去时常有人人评价他做出的食品只能勉强入口，但他总是说服自己去做些什么果腹的东西。  
-  
公寓总共三层，是一栋立在宁静工人街区的小楼。四年前，房东从过世的父亲处继承了这套房产，之后便与十只猫一同居住在三楼走廊尽头的套间中。其余公寓的房门被钉上铜质的数字编号，一楼的一间被出租成了贩卖小食的咖啡店，另一间则是房东兴趣使然建起的小电影院。除去202室的那位单身男性外，其余房间的住户不是方才在波士顿落脚的新婚夫妇就是拖家带口疲惫的工人。房东倒还算位宽厚仁慈的女人，只要别夜夜打扰邻居们的休息，或是频频赊账，租户大可在此处放心地生活下去。  
那一天在拎着菜篮回到公寓时，她瞅见那位单身男士坐在楼梯间的一格，膝盖上趴着两只猫，身后是为穿着考究的黑皮肤男士。她肯定这不是个黑人，她在短暂头五十年人生中见过的黑人多数有着会漏出俏皮话的厚嘴唇，接着她便开始考量区分人种的究竟是五官还是肤色。至于单身男士提出的合租请求，她倒也欣喜地同意了，并说着些自己很欣赏路易斯·阿姆斯特朗之类的话。  
至少证明了这位卡特先生不是来自苏联的间谍。她相信苏联没有黑人，苏联人不会认识黑人，苏联人学得会完美的新英格兰口音，但东欧怎么会有黑人？这单身男人看上去没什么正经工作，每天来去总带着一两本封面不同的书籍，又提着个鬼鬼祟祟的黑色皮质手提包，钻进房间后就是滴滴答答的打字机声响。若不是共产主义的间谍，大概只会是城里某校的穷酸讲师了。当然她所认为理所当然的世界面貌对于二位租客而言太过幼稚了。房东还有十五年可活，到那时这个世界仍不会有太多的变化。人类的世界在二十七世纪前都不会有什么变化。  
-  
人不了解的事实：其一，将公寓出租给旧日支配者们前不会有天使通告，对方退租后也不能从永恒虚无中捞得什么好处。其二，实际上东欧是有黑人的，这便要让中产美国妇女了解沙俄时期的潮流，与学习所谓共产国际究竟是什么东西。  
从降临在这间公寓的第一天起，他几乎将每天上午泡在图书馆内，下午乘公交车前往临近校区，他十足相信大学是最能反应社会变化的地方。周一周三是文学创作，周二周四是到1945年为止的犹太史。这是个觉得一切都如此有趣的男人：教室里有不少女性学生，这很不错；杂货店货架上摆着风味可疑的罐装速溶咖啡，这真不赖；大街上汽车比马车更多，有趣极了。统统是标志人类迈向新纪元的进步，统统是标志人类依旧是个三流物种的事实。他总坐在教室后排靠近出口的位置，他是天花板下少数不会对着书本泛起困意的听众。  
卡特当然知道这个五十年代的波士顿会发生什么。颓废的一代有些吵闹，四十年代总是在打仗，所以最好选五十年代作为度假时光。他是在记载人类编年史的石板上看见这些东西，有关本世纪末的波士顿，当超级大国分崩离析后的波士顿，当人类的语言终于消亡后的波士顿。但那只是看，十亿年后居住在地球上的一位昆虫形态的伊斯人从这位智者处得到了一句颇有哲理的话，我想的是亲身活着的生活，没人会通过浏览维基百科旅游。  
亲身经历的生活，作为人过着的生活。如果只是聊着这样的话题，属于真实生活的图景真是美得让人眼花缭乱，颇有种知识分子幻想田园牧歌生活的讽刺感。一场暴雨后城市速速被夏季的炎热潮湿覆盖。头顶上方的电风扇正嘎啦嘎啦响着，卡特看着密密麻麻挤着字母的稿纸，片刻后将这张令人不满的纸张揉皱掷进垃圾桶内。这时纸团几乎要溢出这塑料筐，没人知道他为何对只有未来的自己会阅读的日记苛刻。三步之外，奈亚拉托提普侧卧在铁架床上，叼着根还剩半截的冰棒。一片斜阳铺在亮闪闪的黑色皮肤上。一阵黏糊糊的微风拂过，流过一层海盐味，这就是现实生活的夏季。  
他的胳膊下夹着薄被，正翻着本封面无字的法文小说。这时他拽了下平角裤的下边缘，翻了个身，将白色的薄背心卷至肚脐处，表现得像他真能感知到天气的燥热难安似的。  
“买的还是借的？”  
“什么？”  
“我说这书。”大拇指夹着正看着的一页，他举着书，朝书桌边的那人扬了扬。封面内侧用黑色墨水写着单词“洛丽塔”。奈亚拉托提普这天早晨从厨房料理台上拿起了这本书，这时便读到H.H先生与可爱的洛驾车环游美国的片段。  
“买的。书店店主极力推荐，说这比《死灵之书》刺激多了。”  
“放屁。”他正舔着木棍上最后的果味色素冰，“虽然还是写得不错。我觉得亨伯特八成不咋喜欢多洛莉丝，他爱的一直是安娜贝尔。但又没法上死人，所以姑且将活着的那个打扮成漂漂亮亮小女神，去肏个小小神偶。”  
打字声中断了片刻，卡特似乎从这句闲谈中看出了什么危险暗示。“安娜贝尔到像是他为恋童癖找的借口……你都想到这儿了？我听店主说这本书大概不会在美国出版，现在的人还受不了这个故事。”  
“会受得了的，过些年有更多更刺激的书出版，美国人看了一本就会要下一本。还全是他们自己想出来的文字。到时候我只能羞愧地在书店门口排队，羞愧地从这些书里学习，羞愧地写不出更好的东西。真是难受，本来还算得上份打发时间的兴趣。”  
我、我、我，所有神都无法克制住讲自己的故事的欲望。卡特在如此描述中看见可怜的伊格罗纳克蹲在街角，长长白色手臂上挂着硬纸板（祂没有脖子），上面写着：了解下流读物书写，了解色情影视拍摄，我需要一份工作。  
“所以你现在就躺在这鬼地方。百无聊赖，一直躺到世界末日。”  
“这倒没有。”他舔了舔嘴唇，木棍夹在左手食指拇指间，正学着卡特持烟的姿势，“我工作日在给女巫们上课，还算有事干。战后一些巫师都搬进城里来了，比起阿卡姆那种乡下地方我到更喜欢待在波士顿。”  
“哦！”  
“当然不算本职工作，但斯大林刚死，我有时候还是想休息一下。如果你想去那儿旁听的话麻烦在学生面前叫我克莱尔·欧布斯克，我不想——呃，你懂的。”  
这时卡特忽然困惑了起来。他最近听到斯大林这个名字是在旁听的写作课上。那时讲师正在进行与未来主义相关的话题，却突然像是从听众中看见了什么暗示，匆匆转移了话题。听起来像是个危险的神，总之，卡特不认识这位前苏维埃最高领袖，于是他无法以此话题接奈亚拉托提普的话。最后他只能顺着话题谈到改革后的女巫教学考核方式，最后要到学校的地址，没有兴趣，但假装对现代的巫师教学产生兴趣。  
-  
这时便要提及卡特的一位朋友，另一位名为犹格·索托斯的神明。祂在最近百亿年间居住在脱离现实时空的私人次元，偶尔收集些以神明口味感觉有趣的物件摆放在神明公寓的收纳柜中，其中就包括一具曾经属于伦道夫·卡特的人类肉体。有些奇怪，但神总是坐着让人发觉奇怪的事。同样卡特也有着大量以人类视角觉得有趣的收藏品，他的那件鬼鬼祟祟黑色手提包就通往私人收纳柜。五十年代纳入的藏品有一根使用体感极佳的潜艇上墨式速记用钢笔、一份电影《虚宾》的完整胶片、一张写有某老牌烘培店羊角面包秘方的便签纸、一件可以用到下一次宇宙大爆炸的手摇咖啡机。他当然想过接下来这个假设：在未来的某一天，充满有趣物件的收纳间将会成为充满有趣物件的私人位面，而自己可以将记载宇宙史的书籍放在箱底，从此过上无人打扰的愉快生活。去他娘的宇宙诸神与一切问题，他将沉睡，像儿时故事书中以黄金为床铺的巨龙。  
虽说卡特并不是人。作为人的伦道夫有一方雕刻着生卒日期的大理石墓碑，孤零零地立在阿卡姆的森林中。他只是习惯了人的视角，并且厌烦与外星生命对话时听见诸如“我和那些庸俗的同类不一样我很欣赏地球并且乐意搬到地球居住”这样的恭维话。  
从突然被提起的斯大林开始，卡特忽然发觉过去的一个多月算不上真正的生活。他看书，看有关第二次世界大战的书，看纳粹集中营吞吃人类的书，看宣传共产主义国家伟大革命的书，看资本主义应该捍卫国土防线的书。于是这间公寓被划分至不属于五十年代波士顿的另一个孤独时空，在这个时空里他一个人喃喃自语。他试图体验生前不曾体会的丰富人生，接触到的却只有另一位松散的神明，再加上房东散养的十只杂种猫。  
躺在波士顿的公寓铺着皱巴巴床单的铁架床上，他需要面对生活与奈亚拉托提普。躺在仙女座某行星的黄金沙滩上，他还是需要面对生活与奈亚拉托提普。日常与性生活极为类似，都是隔着层避孕套拥抱世界。  
他坐在女巫课堂后排靠近窗口的位置。在进步的五十年代此处改名成巫师课堂，教室里多了些年轻的男性听众。授课场所也不再是遍布蛛网的古代修道院。数个巫师家族筹钱租下了层办公楼，头顶白炽灯比日光还亮。好在这间教室里没有令人困惑的斯大林。黑板上都是宽慰人心的属于旧日世界的咒语与符咒，讲桌上是清洁得干干净净的人面鼠模型，讲台上是足够熟悉的一团肉讲着足够熟悉的话。  
不错，多年隐居后的社交就应该从熟悉的地方开始。  
这便是假装一事的危害。一位酒力不佳的小职员戴着假笑接过上司递来的啤酒瓶时，就要做好自己醉倒路边钱包被人摸走的心理准备。离奇的是，在记忆模糊的生前岁月，卡特在潜意识中便将斯大林与谎言联系在一起。他从来对人类的政治生活不感兴趣，因为政治是宇宙中最转瞬即逝的幻影。某人剥夺了十万人的自由，最多半个世纪！一群美国人隔着十万八千里骂着这个人还是会有十万人死去（足够冷酷的发言）。而空虚则是永恒的。那时阿卡姆的一位朋友愤愤地向这位民俗学家说着列宁之死。谎言、斯大林（与波士顿），他顿了一下，这是联系在一起的东西。  
一位戴玳瑁框眼镜的金发少女回头瞅了眼这位正假装做笔记实际数着楼下热狗摊卖出了多少热狗的男人。听说这是位从英格兰来的巫师，她扭头对同桌说到，如果下课后克莱尔忙的话……  
这一年人类还没有发明出“蝴蝶效应”一词。卡特、克莱尔·欧布斯克先生与热情的金发少女阿比盖尔这天傍晚在名为“龙灯笼”的中餐厅用餐，两个小时后二位男士将姑娘送回了家。三个小时后卡特倒在床上，同装死的负鼠般没有呼吸，因为参与真实的生活而累得省去了呼吸。  
-  
习惯于多年的隐居生活，故而在这时下意识地在公寓与图书馆之间两点一线，故而在看清乏味的日常后仓促投身进更加“真实”的人类生活，故而因疲惫继续消极避世。木制俄罗斯套娃玩具最深处是个实心木块，多米诺骨牌一块块地倒下，最后总有一块一声呜咽平躺在地上。结束了，到头了。要么生活，要么沉睡，只有两个选择。  
他会很快找出反驳的方式，生活的结构不是洋葱，他指着奈亚拉托提普。一层谎言上盖着一层真话，真实之上又是谎言，一层层叠加起来，直到豌豆公主能够舒适地在顶层安睡，无法感知到无尽谎言真实三明治下遮盖住的名为“无”的豌豆。生活就被最后一层丝绒被支撑着。他正试图捅破最顶层的被褥，似乎即将看见下一层锦缎花纹。  
好吧，这个模型很好被理解，蛮讲理的。所以，为什么要用奈亚拉托提普举例？  
-  
是斯大林一脚将卡特踹进现实生活，这一鬼魂因奈亚拉托提普的一句话至今飘荡在波士顿湿热空气的上方，导致奈亚拉托提普说出这句话的是卡特突然的话题转移，让卡特转移话题的是他不断纠结于奈亚拉托提普先前的闲聊中是否话中有话。最终溯源至在暴雨降临前的一夜，他赤着身坐在窗边，不知该如何继续这样的生活。  
若是一个更具有人性的男人坐在嘎吱作响电扇下的书桌旁，那时他一定会在惶恐中停止书写日记，跪在吮吸甜味木棍的神的身下。我什么地方做错了？是因为过往某晚态度过于冷淡吗？告诉我，告诉我。您究竟因为何事生我的气？他将亲吻神的脚趾一千次、一万次。  
但这个男人没有，也绝不会有。故而神只是用舌尖舔着唇上残留的果味香甜，并以一贯的姿态笑着。人性让众人误认为所多玛与蛾摩拉因亵渎毁于火与硫磺。实质这两座城邦只是被摧毁了，或许因为诸神明的兴趣，或许不过是河流改道土地沙漠化等自然因素，或许曾有一场不被史书记载但伤亡惨重的战争发生在死海湖畔。但神罚一定是有意义的，人性如此判断，于是有了使淑女脸红的淫荡注解，Sodomy，真是下流。  
卡特灵魂深处抹不去的人性使他猜疑奈亚拉托提普的本意。好吧，这又如何，我又不是弯腰站在法老身后扇扇子的奴隶，并且头顶抹着坨蜂蜜，法老就用这种方法在干热的埃及驱走苍蝇。不陪你聊这话题了，所以他干脆地转移了话题，无视学习正视这段关系的方法。  
-  
封面无字的法语小说重新出现在厨房料理台上，卡特拿起书来，这时一张纸片从书页漏出落在沙拉碗中千岛酱上。一张楼下小型剧院的电影票，放映的电影是实际二人都看过多次的《迷魂记》，他们并没有一同看过。这时同凝固的巧克力般黏在心底的人性悄悄作祟：为什么非得是这一部电影？一个男人爱他不该爱的人，又在眩晕的精神错乱中迷恋上已死之人的替身。  
实际上，是空调让剧院在这一晚放映《迷魂记》，当下全城正被蒙在痛苦的七月热浪中，而因房东兴趣使然建起的剧院并没有安装空调，观众们在仅由一扇小窗的半地下室中叫苦连连。是天气！是放映机射出的炽热的光！没等电影开场结束，男人女人们便汗流浃背痛苦逃出剧院大门。可以想到来自出租公寓的收入又被统统砸进了剧院营业亏损中，连个水花也溅不起来。于是房东说：哦，吉米（热爱巧克力贝果的身材臃肿放映员兼剧院清洁工），这两个月就让你负责剧院吧，你觉得什么片适合放映？夫人，我觉得适合安装一台空调。但夫人没搭理这理智的提议。所以当一位纤细的黑人男子出现在售票处时，小吉米心底不悦地抱怨了几句。咳！只有两位观众，这鬼天气……吉米是忠实的希区柯克影迷，几年后让《惊魂记》反反复复放映了一整个夏天。再过些年房东的剧院关门大吉，他谋了个在环球剧院卖爆米花的差事。  
这一晚仅有的二位观众坐在放映厅的中央，卡特端着杯咖啡，奈亚拉托提普嚼着脆脆咸爆米花。詹姆斯·斯图尔特的脸出现在银幕上，这时神放下红白蓝相间的纸筒，坐上邻座的大腿。放映机射出的光从他的耳边略过，他的手放在腰带铜扣上，他的脸正浸没在十足的黑暗中。  
良久之后，卡特长舒一口气，他说到：“我真的以为是来看电影的。”  
稀疏衣料摩擦声环绕在座椅下，总是为周遭一切人（神）际关系过度思考的男人躺在两排座椅之间，一个重量压在他的勃起上。半个多月以来，他从没感到如此轻松惬意过。融化在酷暑中的斯大林幽魂这时重新结晶成清晰可见的人形，作为反抗，他将这结实的鬼魂踹出大开着的公寓窗口。摔得粉碎的鬼魂碎块中长出一双冰冻的手，黑色的手覆盖在他坚实的阴茎上，抽动着。凉爽的解脱从生殖器刺入，脊柱正融化。  
“所以你肯定是没带套。凡士林？”神最终叹了口气，却依旧是微笑着，“下此把你宝贵的悟性用在真正该用的地方。”  
“是的，是的。下次咱们到自由女神头顶上去……”解开三枚纽扣，他的右手小指勾起一根横跨小腹的蕾丝带，松开，一声极具弹性的碰撞声。“哇哦。”  
“哦！请把手指放在该在的地方。”  
一句咬牙切齿说出的话。晦暗中卡特看不见，但确信自己正将手伸进同样有华丽蕾丝细边的低腰三角裤，看不见，故而迷人。更加迷人的是“插入”这一动作与欢愉呻吟掩盖的可憎寓意。插入约等于侵犯，这是卡特从生前记忆中浓缩出的智慧经验，不管插进去的是生殖器、步枪顶端的刺刀还是暗杀诸王的利刃，高潮从孔洞中喷涌而出。所以每当与奈亚拉托提普一同大汗淋漓快活尖叫时，他总觉得有那么个至高存在给自己充血的龟头戴上了个亮闪闪的金枝桂冠，“你是征服诸神之神的人/神，虽然就每星期三四次，每次估约半个小时，并且事后伴随不可回避的腰疼”，异常鼓舞人心的偷着乐坏点子。但在这些时候，自己总是被骑乘着，征服者又臣服于黑色神明的身下，被流出前列腺液的阴茎鞭打。插入、刺入、喷射……统统是可憎寓意。  
过度思考总是一个很糟糕的习惯。奈亚拉托提普下一次若是换用别的体位，卡特将又一次陷入痛苦的焦虑。  
他退出插入的两根手指，摸了把淋在腹部的透明粘液，这时的智者亢奋极了，平日里用来焦虑的脑细胞正被高温炸得香喷喷的。他调整了下生殖器的角度，插了进去。  
-  
相传古阿兹台克人会在个别宗教仪式上用直肠接纳豪华乌羽玉致幻沙拉，以此连接上随便哪个神的精神次元。如今狂热毒瘾者将迷幻栓剂推入肛中，侧躺着，引导错乱神明自排遗的洞占领全身。幻觉之神居住在人的肛中，神顺血流爬入输精管里，“射了些东西”也应该被列在致幻原因名单上。我无所不能——躺在闷热的地下室里，鼻腔被汗水与精液的混合物堵塞。他仰躺着，阴茎插入LSD的五光十色里，一道银色光束从身上那团肉的头顶掠过，这团肉依旧在呻吟着扭动——我啥都做不了，并且确信我的乳头正在流血，腰也正痛着。  
他的双臂撑在浴室瓷砖上，弓背站在一场酷暑后的暴雨里。淋浴喷头洒下些名为冷静的东西，将原本淹没头顶的超人幻觉冲洗大半。可仍有少许狂乱后的麻痹感留存骨髓之中，他因这狂乱不自觉地坐进了浴缸中，让神只得缩着腿蜷缩在狭小空间的另一半。  
怎么是冰水，卡特打了个激灵。此前他从未用过这一有些发黄的浴缸。  
“所以……”他深吸一口气，说不清是因为几乎跌至冰点的水温还是鼓足勇气抛出接下来的疑问，“所以真的有商店销售你这种个子也能穿下的长筒袜？”  
这是个好问题，面前这团肉拉长后将近两米。  
“所以你问这些傻问题的时候真像个小学男孩。”奈亚拉托提普用空闲的那只手支撑着下巴，歪着脑袋，眼球向下方某处转动。若是用亵渎的话来形容，像极了只看着老鼠跳华尔兹的巨型缅因猫。  
“没什么。这有点蠢，我知道，还请忘……”  
“小学男生又不光是会让人讨厌的。”神的另一只手握着个沾着肥皂泡的沐浴海绵，需要被清洁的绝不是这具由神的审美欣赏的部件拼凑起的肉身，“有些时候还蛮可爱的，我说的就是你。不过我现在也有个和这傻得不相上下的问题。”  
在浴缸中抱腿坐着，退无可退。半个小时前他们确实在一家生意萧条的电影院里进行了场性爱大战，但面对冰水中突然拉近的距离，卡特不可救药地感到一股温血涌上脑门，耳朵尖一定都变得红彤彤的。“你为什么在泡澡时还戴着个蠢眼镜？”纤细手指抬了抬左侧的镜腿，“虽然，嘛，你戴眼镜时的傻乎乎书呆气又确实可爱。”  
无法控制，绝不可控，卡特直起身，亲吻上神明的唇。第二天的这个时候，他蜷缩在一艘开往曼切斯特的巨轮船底三等舱的狭窄床铺上，因莫可名状的恐惧睁着双眼，眼镜压在臭烘烘的枕头之下。  
-  
终于，他看清了一点。他焦虑，他猜疑，并不是因为奈亚拉托提普可能发现他并不爱这立于宇宙顶端的暗星，而是他似乎发自真心地爱上了一个神。我是庄家，我是赌徒，我是纸牌，我是筹码，一场我与我之间的爱情游戏。他想吻祂，吻寄居在这团肉里的那个祂，就像亲吻真实的生活，疲惫并狂热地吻下去。我想和你做爱到世界末日，这种话很好说出来。我想握着你的手，在每日昼夜交替时吻你的唇，吻你的额头，吻你的脏器，我们一同在每一颗终将毁灭的星球上生活，直到宇宙消亡在阿撒托斯的狂乱行径中。  
祂会嘲笑我，祂正嘲笑我。怀抱鬼鬼祟祟的黑色手提包，卡特在床铺上蜷缩成更小的一团，像只可怜小猫。  
他还有数十亿年的时间用来思考这问题，并不停地在这困扰中往复。  
-  
他将长久记得廉价公寓中的冷水浴，他在之后换了副不太显眼的金丝细框眼镜。六个月之后岛国的箫箫冷风里，卡特望向不远处半毁的广岛物产陈列馆。清晰可见留存在大脑中数量可观有关爱情与生活的胡话，来自每一个可观测的未来，他看见神的眼眸低垂着，一滴冰冷的嘲弄刺进脸颊。多年之后核弹击沉一整片大陆，那时在核冬天阴云下苟延的人类会首先回想起一座名为广岛的城市。  
诸事之间有着蛛丝般无力的联系。他只觉有些烦闷，他想刺入这团发着光的肉，他想刺得足够深，直到肉之下的存在被刻上他的痕迹。这都是何等愚蠢错乱的人的念想，比较现实的是，他感到卷烟即将烧到唇边了。  
卡特这时转过了身，终于发觉在自己痛苦沉溺无边于人/神际关系纠葛时，一双高加索人的眼睛正死死盯着他的后背。这是常有的事。大约在过去的某个时间点，一位无害的神因一个无害的笑话恼怒故而派出位无害的疯人监视无害的卡特——他想找个垃圾桶，不然马上就烧到手指了。无害的，无关的，无害的。有着高加索眼睛的男人走了上来，卡特这时看清那是个在更加肮脏的流浪生活中打滚的人类，姑且有着张标准审美里还算英俊的面庞。  
男人拿出先去藏在肮脏大衣中的右手，手中是一把锈蚀的弹簧刀。男人将刀刃插入脖中，随后向左一划。  
“哦哦！”一声喊叫，如同射精时的嚎叫。  
这时曾属于斯大林的幽魂出现在从创口喷射而出的鲜血中，一个用针线重新缝合的幽魂，嘴中的眼球与额头的胡子朝着这一位新英格兰人微笑着，一份错位的嘲弄。鬼魂将永远紧随我的身后，漂浮在我的视野之外，并不停嬉笑着。卡特闭上了眼睛。鬼魂手捧写着“真实生活与真实爱情”的纸帽，将在愚人节狂欢里为这位人中之人（神中之神）加冕。  
他闭上眼睛，腥臭的血溅在镜片上，他皱起了眉头。  
所住旅馆的店主十足热情地拽过这一件沾着人血的黑色外套。战争结束后她失去了丈夫，一对双胞胎女儿也成了寡妇，但总得活下去啊！活着总比被炸死好得多……残废了的幺子在不远处有个拉面摊。她絮絮叨叨地抱怨着，明明战争都结束了这么多年，怎么还有年轻人会选择如此不堪的方式去死。她使唤着长女去清洗这位美国住客的血衣，她在期望场旅馆版小泉八云式浪漫故事，她分明没几年可活了。长女在天井里挂着洗过的湿衣与湿床单，她从洗衣桶里拿出了那件黑色外套。女人回头，朝倚在回廊木柱旁抽着烟的男人轻轻一笑。  
男人正低头看着甲缝里的血块，一块怎么也抹不掉的污渍。他不知道自己可以做些什么，他不知道自己能做些什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 没吃过咸味爆米花，印象里大陆的爆米花只有甜味的。咸味爆米花对我来说就跟樱桃味可乐一样异端。
> 
> 附赠一条幻梦境笑话：  
> 艾莱克瓦达之王伦道夫·卡特近期即将访问卡达斯，幻梦境之主奈亚拉托提普命令著名画家R.U.皮克曼创作一幅名为《卡特在卡达斯》的大型油画作为献礼。很不情愿的皮克曼先生在威逼下接受了工作。  
> 画完成后，一位月兽前来验收。结果让它大吃一惊：画面上是两个人形在维多利亚风格装潢的房间中缠绵，窗外是阿卡姆的风景。  
> “这是什么？这个黑人是谁！”月兽愤怒地问道。  
> “是我主奈亚拉托提普在现实世界中的形态。”画家答道。  
> “发光的那个呢！”  
> “是万物归一者犹格·索托斯。”  
> “卡特呢？”  
> “在卡达斯。”


End file.
